115855-realm-transfers-to-be-disabled-11pm-pdt-101314
Content ---- ---- ---- They announced transfers would end when they announced Megaservers and free transfers. You've had over a month. If you put it off til the last minute, that's on you. | |} ---- ---- Clearly you never read the original announcement and FAQ. You're wrong. The transition is described elsewhere in that post as a process people won't do individually, we will all be merged by the system. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- It not being even being discussed yet means it's at the very least a drop or two away. Obviously, transfer tech is a corner they cut in order to do the merger as soon as possible. The reason they don't allow PvE > PvP is because the the l33t dudes would throw a tantrum if people could just transfer over at level cap instead of earning it the hard way Personally, I think they missed an opportunity here to just close the PvP servers entirely and go for a full population consolidation. | |} ---- I tend to agree on the missed opportunity. World PvP is unfortunately dead due to population problems. As I've stated before Overzealous Gaming is the last frontier for the PvP Oceanic community which is a crying shame - I and my fellow members do not want to run off to PvE because that will leave the Oceanic Community (including Singapore, Japan and our early morning US players) with no home. However when faced with an uncertain death (Megaservers will bring nothing for us unfortunately as Widow was the unofficial PvP Oceanic home and we already had to merge the three guilds on there into the 'new' OzG) we must think about our future. Please talk to your community Carbine. | |} ---- What uncertain death? You're all going to be on one server, how much easier do you want it to be to find Oceanic players? If you see people online on your server at the same time as you, big chance they play the same hours, so get recruiting. As for complaining that you still need to transfer, you had over a month of time for this. We explicitly decided not to move with our guild and wait. Seriously, common sense that this feature was going to be disabled, and it was announced. | |} ---- I'm unsure where your situated but we have everyone on Pergo that can raid Oceanic times. Its not a matter of 'get recruiting' haha - there is simply no one left. Again, as I stated Widow was the original home for all things PvP Oceanic - we already consumed two guilds (and transfered) to ensure the Oceanic Community would have a presence Exile PvP-side. There is no one left apart from hopefully Early Morning US'ers that may come with Wednesday. In regards to your "you've had a month" - just like Codex this isn't an easy decision. There is no returning, and tbh a much bigger decision for the Oceanic Community - if we depart that's it for PvP Exile Oceanic, factor in I've got members not wanting to go 'Carebear' and people away on holidays, we are faced with a tough decision. | |} ---- ---- I'll be highly surprised they will let Codex be stuck in limbo - with maybe what, two actual US Guilds still raiding haha. A decision was made, we were initiating it tonight - so yes, the extra day would of actually helped. | |} ---- Ok you want to tell us that on pergo and widow nobody plays or have been playing in the last weeks/months exception 4 people that merged with your current guild? Very interesting. I am sure it's a big decision to be made but there are bigger factions that managed to transfer within a specific time frame without losing players inside the huge pixel universe. It just takes a lot of organization and effort but it ain't impossible. There was always a return, sure it would of taken 7 days due to the restriction but you could always transfer to another realm again or even back to your old realm. I am not saying that making the announcement 6 or 7 hours prior of turning realm transfers off completely was one of the best decision ever been made BUT it's still plenty of time for a player to make the decision. | |} ---- Even if the timing wasn't the greatest, any player who gives it a moment's thought would have seen it coming. I know I did. They shut it down early to clear any in the queue and get any problem transfers done manually before the transition. People who thought they'd have until the last minute weren't thinking. | |} ---- 4 players? What are you talking about... We merged with the only two other Guilds on there - Cynsore and Conclave. That gave us a base of what we have today, and has allowed us to progress two-fold since we transferred two weeks ago. We understand what a transfer entails - we made the decision to move to Pergo and got everyone successfully across. I'm not sure where this 'return in 7 days' comes into play as you cannot transfer back when you make the PvP > PvE decision. So yes, it's a much bigger decision then we faced a few weeks prior. It's the simple fact that we all know retention has caused more guild deaths then anything. Unfortunately the Oceanic community has it much worse because our player-base was never there to begin with. | |} ---- My last thought before I head to bed: You'd better get people filing tickets within the next 12 hours then. Don't rely on a forum thread to get problems addressed, everyone who needs to move needs to file a ticket if they have any hope at all. I have more than a strong suspicion that once the merger happens, transfers won't be so much disabled, as broken, with no plans to fix whatever scripts would need to be remade in order to work with the new system. This isn't a soft deadline, once they go down for megaserver maintenance (and quite probably before) the databases will be locked down and archived. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I don't think anyone in our guild has a pending transfer. Most people had their character transferred in under 10 seconds. The issue is with people who didn't transfer at all or who couldn't transfer because they had in mail in transit or such. | |} ---- ---- Here's the thing: to the majority of guilds, this WASN'T the very last day. There was never a specified timeframe that the megaservers would happen and transfers would be shut down. No one was "planning" on transferring on the last day. It just so happened that the last day ended up being announced as THAT day. | |} ---- ---- Because they wanted achievements (: | |} ---- ---- Because having everyone in a guild stuck forever on the wrong server is so much better than them being split up. Here's a better question to take to Carbine: WHY are you closing the gate on server transfers AT ALL? | |} ---- Because the servers no longer exist after the mega-server? | |} ---- ---- I'm fairly certain Chua can count to 2 :P. One PvP server + one PvE server = two servers. There's never been a reason given why transfers from PvP to PvE will abruptly become unavailable with the arrival of megaservers. | |} ---- Oh those transfers. Confused Chua..... Probably cause Database different, or other implementation issue? Chua just speculating here. Maybe is just safety to keep database stable shortly before mega-server. | |} ---- Because the PvP server would just die? Seems pretty obvious, no offense. | |} ---- If you make an exception for any guild that got split in 2, then you have to give that same opportunity for every player that got himself stuck on the wrong server... | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- It is very clear that a lot of Codex members are active on the forums/reddit/twitter, they had the same advance warning as everyone else. It irks me that they are all witchhunting carbine now for something that is partially their own fault. I've yet to see a codex council member admit they messed up too, rather then blame it all on Carbine. moderator edit: content Edited October 14, 2014 by Chillia | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Why? Do you and the people posting of the like even know how everything went down? Over a month ago they announced this was going to happen. It should not be a surprise to anyone. Be thankful that there was even a reminder. Most companies would have shut down transfers a week or more prior to a Tech change such as this to remove any difficulty and complications. They chose to give everyone over a month, which should be PLENTY of time to make the switch 4+ times over. I can't believe people are complaining about CRB giving FREE xfers for over a month (with full information for how long it was going to last), when that service typically costs money. Ignorant people are to blame here, and it has nothing to do with CRB. | |} ---- ---- So you chose to believe the one source that was sent out at the last minute wrong instead of the handful of correct and obviously placed explanations that have been out for weeks. Yup, Carbine got one email wrong. oops. Like I said earlier it was obvious that transfers would end at some point prior to the conversion. However Carbine's minor mistake and a small group of people's desire to procrastinate aren't sufficient reason to break out the pitchforks. | |} ---- I already did. Several times. But again just a little slower for you to understand..... Megaservers were announced....... Many questions were asked. A dev post saying that transfers will be ended before Megaservers come was made. The FAQ was updated for people who can't be asked to read that long thread. (all of this over a month ago) Megaservers were announced to be released on the 15th a few days ago, in which the post also said to make sure you transfer if you are going to. Then a courtesy email and forum announcement was made before they actually shut them down. These were secondary forms of reminders after the initial knowledge of the information posted over a month ago. People need to take accountability for their own ignorance and stop blaming other people for their screw ups. Not only with this incident but with this game, and life in general. | |} ---- ---- ---- Dude. Please. Think about this realistically. People waited like 5 weeks to make a decision and still didn't make it (BTW transfers are typically instant, so it's not like there is an excuse like saying they didn't want to wait a week without playing). How is that not their fault? Please, tell us why it isn't. No one here is white knighting anyone. We genuinely hate the doomsayers for their own screw ups, that try to pin it on anyone but themselves. CRB has made their fair share of mistakes, and they admit it when they do. They get enough backlash for that kind of stuff, that they don't deserve backlash from something that isn't their fault in the slightest. Again, not white knighting. Just simply the truth. | |} ---- ---- ---- They could have, sure. But again, it was made quite clear that the Megaservers were mid Oct weeks ago. It should not be a surprise when Oct 15th comes around and they are live. We are all adults/young adults here. Personal accountability should be taken into consideration when plenty of notice was given. Think of it this way. You pay the government taxes, right? Far more than $15/month. If they told you 5 weeks ago that you needed to show up in court before the middle of October to pay a debt (you can make the appearance at any time before then), and you didn't, that they would just let you blame them for it? You think they would give you an extension because you weren't sure if you wanted to pay it yet? Not the greatest analogy, but it should work well enough for this. | |} ---- ---- Ok so you admit that all of things you just said were personal reasons as to why someone may not have transferred right? When do personal reasons become the fault of the company with the rules in place? Additionally, there were reminders more than 24 hours ago. When the date of the 15th was announced in a dev thread/post, they said to make sure you transfer (that was 3 days ago). As well as the FAQ that has been up for 5 weeks or so with the time frame of Mid October. | |} ---- ---- ---- Removing free transfers is a process of making them live, gotta have that step before others. | |} ---- Your nonsensical copycat mumbling on every page doesn't change a fact that there was no hard warning on an abrubt transfer shutdown. This is an exact reason why Codex is stuck. And if not resolved one of the best EU guilds may vanish. | |} ---- ---- Not sure how typing can be portrayed as mumbling, so right off the bat your statement is ignorant. Secondly, I wouldn't have to repeat anything if people actually read the posts and fully understood what happened before making a post just as asinine as the last not so reasonable/clear-headed player. There was. They chose not to act on it until it was too late. Surely CRB will fix it, but it was not their issue in the first place. Or you would have Codex leadership in here complaining. Instead they are taking higher ground and dealing with Support and Devs directly, like adults, to solve the situation that they were in the wrong on. | |} ---- ---- So exactly why can't they remove free transfers during the planned maintenance window ? | |} ---- When free transfers first opened, the queues were up to 24 hours long. Presumably Carbine expects a last-minute rush that causes queues again, and hence closes transfers before the maintenance. | |} ---- A more accurate analogy would be the following: - on September, you receive by registered mail a notice that you will have to go to court sometime in mid or late-October. - On October the 13th, in the evening, a new registered mail informs you that the trial is set on October the 15th, and until then, you may still send your evidence to the court. - During the night, a billboard is posted in front of the tribunal to inform that you only have until the morning of the 14th to send your evidence or it will be dismissed. - You wake up, and try to send your evidence, to no avail. You don't understand what is going on unless you have the curiosity to read the tribunal's billboard. To be fair, there might be a handful of countries where this idea of justice and due process may exist... like North Korea and such... | |} ---- Laurens is correct. There are occasionally problem transfers that have to be done manually, or at the very least they need to make sure the queue is clear and everyone is on a server listing somewhere, when they reach their deadline to archive the databases and lock down changes. | |} ---- ---- ---- promising, exact source please, ty edit: nvm, found the stream | |} ---- ---- ---- Thank you for the official response. Great solution and it is much appreciated~ Edited October 14, 2014 by BusterCasey Content | |} ---- What will the limits of this be? Still only PVP->PVE or both ways? Please answer, even if the answer is "we don't know yet." | |} ---- Thanks for a much deserved announcement, as a plus mr. Hodor can stop constantly repeat himself and get some rest. | |} ---- I almost enjoy repeating myself. That's why I hang out with my age 3 and 5 yr old cousins all the time. The forums do the same thing for me sometimes if I haven't seen them in awhile. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Why? Human knew would happen on PvP server. | |} ---- I realized I like PVP in your game a lot more than PVE around lvl 40-something. I have very limited gaming time and hate leveling and thus the very idea of re-rolling seems nighmarish to me. I kept my subscription running hoping that you would realize this is just bad policy that serves no purpose other than irritate your playerbase. I would even pay for this. A lot. I have money, I don't have time. I still loged on but couldn't find people interested in pvp enough (which is quite allright on pve server). I am not the type to be posting long and heart filled "farewell" type of drama posts so just letting you know that I all want to do is high level PVP with my PVP peers on PVP server. What happened to your motto "play the way you want to play" ? Should it be "play the way you want to play unless we come up with some poor policy that will stick to even if this old school hardcore type of approach got us in the troubles in the first place"? I just want to play your game and pay for it! | |} ---- then level an alt? | |} ---- I always play just one character in MMOs. That is my style. | |} ---- ---- ---- - Team WildStar | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ----